The Three Lich Brothers
Maragir, Greshthar, and Bodrik were three brothers commonly known as “T'he Three Lich Brothers'”, even though the description is not exact. In fact, out of the three, Maragir has never turned into a lich. Rivalry The details of the biography of the siblings have always been rather unclear, unlike the fierce rivalry amongst them, which was patent from the beginning. Their competition was such that, at some point, and out of their own accord, the three became liches, in order to protect themselves from death at the hands of one or the other two of their siblings. Or so it seemed… in fact, Maragir, the youngest and cleverest of the three, never became a lich, faking his own transformation to misguide his brothers. Regardless, being undead, however, has not stopped Greshthar or Brodik from fearing further death, nor from plotting fratricidal disputes. They competition was also seen by the “parties” they held and to which they invited the adventurers of Oberin: lethal mazes populated with dangerous creatures, leading to their own graves in the centre. The creatures would increase in power, up to the time when Bodrik summoned dragons to one of his mazes, near Mirith. Each brother tried to enlist adventurers to help him in his quest against the other two, but it was with Maragir that people had a chance for a clearer conversation. Dalrith’s Tower Asking for the adventurers’ silence, Maragir accepted to reveal a bit about their background. According to him, the three brothers were the children of a mage called Dalrith, who had a hidden tower where he concealed his “work”. Unsure of the contents of their parent’s work, but certain that it would bring them much power, the siblings expected that the location of the tower would be revealed upon Dalrith’s death. Since that did not happen, their next best guess was that the tower would rise up from the ground when only one of the brothers was left alive. Thus started the murdering craze in the family. Agreeing to help Maragir against his brothers, as long as he’d agree to help the cities contain the threat coming from the mazes, the adventurers met with Ciddia Tigg, in order to obtain the Silver Dragon Claw, the one known weapon against liches. Death of Greshthar and Bodrick Eventually, an attack was organised against Greshthar’s maze. After a long battle, the fighter Lenne, from Citrinitas Aegis, carrying the claw from Mirith, brought down the lich, putting an end to one of the family branches. Some time later, and encounter with Maragir, now in his father’s tower, revealed that Bodrick was dead too. When enquired as to how that had happened, the mage answered simply that his brother tired of being a lich, passed on”. Maragir, however, was not happy with the result. Even if he did get to discover the location of the tower, the structure was useless without the diary of his father, stolen by a brigand mage. He kept making unsuccessful experiments for a while, until nothing else was heard of him, up to this day. Rem’s Brigand Mage During one of the fights near Bodrick’s maze, a brigand mage working for Master Rem showed up, interested in studying the siblings transformation, as well as their power to summon dragons. In exchange for other information, the wizard Cassandra, from the Mirith Vanguard, took the foolish decision to tell him the story of Dalrith’s tower. Though it has never been confirmed and the matter seems to have been forgotten since, it is quite possible that the brigand mage who stole the diary from the tower would have been the same that worked for the D.D.D. Category:Quest Character